Pain(The other side of Love)
by kingrocker
Summary: pain can change people sometimes for the better sometimes worse, a heartbreaking story where Usui Loses the only thing he ever wanted 'Misaki' and then he begins to change, change for the worse. He stopped caring about things,kept loosing his feelings ,he became cold and empty He wasn't angry,wasn't sad nothing for a moment his heart died. R&R


_**AN:**_ _ **Well for some of you, you may not like the story because it's a story where 'Usui' and 'Misaki' don't make it through, it's a story that tells what the pain of losing someone can do. A story that changes Usui. So without further a due lets get to it.**_

 _ **This is just the intro to the story so it might get a little boring if your not in to the imagining what the scene is and stuff.**_

 _ **I am continuing the story from where the Maid-sama series ended .**_

 _ **Chapter 1-LIE**_

* * *

It was spring break Usui had just confessed his love to Misaki at the school festival and now Usui and Misaki were happier then ever, especially Usui.

On Sunday morning and Usui and Misaki had plans for a wonderful picnic. But at 9:00Am Misaki received a phone call…

 _..*ring…*ring..*ring.._

Misaki still sleepy picked the phone and without seeing the caller ID answered it.

"Hello..."

"Misaki…Hi" a bit of happy yet sad voice was heard, _happy_ because he was glad to here her voice. It was Usui.

"Usui..Hi Sorry I was sleeping ..." Before she could say anything further she was cut off .

"Misaki sorry we cant go today, I just had a call from my parents from England and Father was in an accident I have to go to England today its Urgent."

"Its Ok idiot some Picnic is not more important then family you should leave as soon as possible."

"Ok Misa-chan…Thanks for understanding."

Then they said their goodbyes and Misaki cut the call.

Misaki had nothing else to do and since Usui was going away for a while ...feeling a bit down she went back to sleep.

 _ **[TIME SKIP]**_

Usui had now arrived in England and was in a car on his way to his Family residence.

He arrived at a ginormous palace the driver was astounded just by looking at the place. The driver dropped off Usui at the main gate, where a butler that looked old and had no hair, was wearing a black tux with white gloves, very decent looking, he lead Usui inside.

After Usui had arrived at the room where his father was, he stood there at the door, tough they didn't have the strongest father son relation he was feeling a little bit of nostalgia coming back to the place he was born in and meeting his father after a long while.

The butler in a British accent said " _Sir_ " as if he were inquiring something. Usui quickly snapped out of his thoughts and told the butler that he could leave now.

After opening the door Usui Witnessed something he was not expecting something that put him in a state of shock and confusion but mostly anger.

He saw that his father was perfectly fine, he quickly caught on to what was happening.

His father was smiling, sitting on a big royal chair and Gerard standing besides him.

Gerard welcomed Usui and his father gestured him to sit but before his father could say anything.

Usui spoke in the most furious Tone. "What is the meaning of this!? Why Did you Lie to me…?"

His father answered "I didn't do anything I simply asked Gerard to get you to come here by any means necessary "….

He looked over to smiling Gerard and Gave him a look with intent to kill. He then turned to his father.

"I thought we had an agreement" Usui said in a calmer tone, he had his poker face on now and spoke as if he had now made a very vicious plan to get back at him, for even thinking of doing that.

But His father spoke "I just want you to take over the company then and then your free to go."

Usui said "What if I don't?"

"You know very well What will happen, and I should let you know Gerard told me all about your little Love story so if you ever Hope of getting back to her you might as well do what I say..." His father said in a serious manner

Usui didn't try and talk back he knows what his so called Father was capable of, so he simply got up and walked out of the room.

 _ **[MEANWHILE BACK AT AYUZAWA'S RESIDENCE]**_

Misaki had already Finished breakfast and had was helping her mom finish the dishes when she felt a cold chill in her body indicating that Something awful was going to happen and was a bit superstitious so she quickly went to her room garbed her phone and was going to call Usui when she saw that she had received a text message from Him.

After reading the saddening message telling her of everything she couldn't reply because she was too upset, she didn't know what to say.

Her mom followed her to see what happened and if she was O.K she wondered why she ran up in such a hurry, the fact that he might not come back for a long long time or never at all made her more sad then she ever was.

Her mom came in to her room exactly then and looking at her daughters pale face she asked her what happened and as we all know Misaki, she hid her emotions acting all strong she told her mother nothing and went back down with her mom, though she never expressed it much she did love him.

 _ **[TIME SKIP]**_

As night came Misaki and Usui both lay in their beds, far from each other, thinking about one another, _sleepless_. Missing the person they loved. Wondering when they might see each other, little did they know their lives were about to take a massive turn.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well sorry for the long boring intro To the story but Promise in the next chapter when the plot hits it'll be all worth it.**_


End file.
